The Unexpected
by Jen14
Summary: Something totally unexpected from the movie with an alternative hook-up.UPDATED R&R, no flames, yaddayaddayadda.
1. Default Chapter

*Okay in this story Andrea/Andi still has long blonde hair but pulls it up into her helmet when she races. She and Rène Cartier don't get along b/c he invaded her room needing "A West facing room", orders her around, and makes sexist remarks constantly. Things are about to make a turn...but for the better or worse?

  
  


"Bonjour," Rène Cartier said entering Andrea Carson's room. (remember he has the adorable French accent!)

"Go away," she responded not moving from her desk.

"Well, this is my room for the time being," he retorted. 

"Well not right now," she said. "This was my room originally and I can be in it if I want."

"Fine stay if you want I have to change for practice." Rene walked over to the bed where his clothes were heaped in a suitcase and pulled his polo shirt over his head revealing a perfectly tan and chiseled upper body. Andi tried not to pay any attention to him but couldn't help staring at his physique. He didn't seem to notice and pulled a white undershirt and the blue Fox Carson jersey over his head. When he reached for his pants he turned around and Andi did the same, blushing slightly. 

"So, how do I look?," he asked when he was finished.

"Um, fine," she said turning around.

"That almost sounds like a compliment," he said smirking.

"Well then you're mistaken," she said turning back to her desk.

"Whatever you're just a girl," he said exiting the room.

"Errrr!," she thought furiously. "Why do I let him get to me like that? He's such a jerk!"

  
  


Later that day:

Rène (and Andrew) had just finished practice when Andi came bounding down the stairs and into the kitchen. 

"Oh hey honey," her father said.

"Hi dad," she replied simply getting a juice out of the fridge.

"Sweetheart would you mind taking some ice water out to the guys? Rène just finished a hard practice."

"Ha!," she spat out. " I don't think so Dad."

"Andrea!," he said angrily. "I know you don't like him staying in your room but be nice for God's sake. He's in a new country with a new family. Be a little understanding."

"But Dad!," she whined.

"No But's. Now move," he instructed firmly.

"Fine," she said poutily ripping open the freezer door as her father walked away. 

"And don't even think about spitting in it," he said peeking back into the kitchen.

"Who me?," she said innocently.

Andi grabbed 2 glasses, filled them with ice and water, and carried them outside into California heat.

"Hey Andrew," she said approaching him and Rène talking by one of the bikes.

"Hey Andi," he said. 

"Thought you might like something to drink," she said holding one of the glasses out to him.

"Thanks I'm dying!," he said grabbing it and downing it all in a few gulps.

"Rène," she said hostilely holding out the glass. 

"Thank you Andrea," he said sweetly. Andrew took the bike and began wheeling it back to the garage. Once he was out of earshot Rène turned back to Andi.

"It's good that you're getting used to doing such domestic things Andrea," he sneered. "It really suits you better than racing bikes, a men's sport. 

"Then why are you doing it?," she replied just as snidely.

Rène got her "remark" and glared at her. "Better hurry back to the kitchen and make me a snack."

"I don't think so," she said.

"Then get out of my way," he said pushing past her rudely and heading towards the house.

She silently glared at his back as he walked away wondering how she could've found him attractive for even a milii-second. (When she first saw him/met him and in her bedroom earlier.)

"Jerk," she thought. Sighing, she headed back towards the house careful to keep her distance from his retreating form.

*Later that evening after dinner: Every member of the Carson household and Rène found themselves scattered about. Mr. and Mrs. Carson were in their large office above the garage pouring over records or documents or something important. Jason and Andrew were parked in front of the tv playing Nintendo (as they had been ever since dinner had ended). Eventually Rène and Andi found themselves standing uncomfortably in her room. Or at least Andi was standing, Rène immediately dived onto her plush comfortable bed (at least it looked that way to her as she'd been sleeping on a couch for the past couple of nights) and made himself comfortable propped up on some pillows facing her. Andi stood and glared at him for a few moments before tearing off to her (walk-in) closet to grab some clothes. 

Rène called in to her, "Are you going to wear that cute little red tank top?"

Andi came storming back into the room and stood angrily in front of him. 

"What? Were you going through my clothes?!"

"Maybe," he replied simply.

"Who the hell told you you could go through my stuff?!," she yelled angrily.

"Where'd those Cheerleading magazines go?," he said to himself going through one of her night-stand drawers. Pulling one out and beginning to ogle something/someone inside he completely ignored Andi. She walked over to him and yanked it out of his hands.

"Hey!," he exclaimed. "I was reading that."

"Ha, I bet you were," she said grabbing whatever else she could out of the drawer. "From now on stay away from of all my possessions."

"Maybe...," he said devilishly. 

"What do you mean, Maybe?," she said. "You'll stay away from them period!"

"Where do you keep your diary Andrea?," he said turning over and looking under the other side of the mattress which just happened to be where she kept it.

"Nooo!," she yelled jumping over him on the bed prepared to struggle for it. To her surprise though he turned over quickly, landing her squarely on top of him. Her face stopped just inches in front of his, breathing heavily. Before she could even think a sane thought he leaned forward quickly and kissed her. Deeply, passionately, putting his hands around her back/neck and pulling her forward forcefully. She couldn't even feel anything until he slid his tongue into her mouth and then she tried to pull away but he held her head with his strong hands. She put her hands on his chest and finally managed to push away from him. 

"What do you think you're doing?," she said wiping her lips.

"What?," he said innocently.

"Never mind," she said getting off of him and grabbing all of her stuff before exiting the room quickly. 

Later that night as Andi lay on the sofa-bed she thought about the kiss. She didn't really know what to think. She'd never really thought about Rène that way before but still...she couldn't deny that she enjoyed the kiss.

"He can be such a jerk though," she thought. Part of her minded his forwardness but part of her admired his dominance.

***


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Rène and Andy were out practicing early, waking Andrea who usually didn't sleep in. She padded downstairs in her blue PJ's and robe to grab some OJ.

"Hey Andi," her mother greeted her. "Sleep well?"

"Oh, as well as possible I suppose," she replied feeling a sore spot in her side.

"Hang in there honey," her mother said kissing her on the cheek. "Oh, look at the time - 10 already! Your father and I have to run into town to do errands, we probably won't be back until 3 or 4 so have fun!," she said rushing out the door and into the waiting SUV with Mr. Carson.

"Great," Andi thought gleefully. "The house to ourselves!"

A few minutes later the back door slid open and Andrew, Rène , and Jason trooped in.

"Hey Andi," her 2 brothers chimed in unison. Rène just flashed her a sexy smile. Suddenly Andi felt uncomfortable in her PJ's because she knew Rène was watching her as the boys grabbed snacks and drinks. But it was too late to bolt and change because they all joined her at the table.

"Have a good practice?," she asked to no one in particular.

"Yeah, it looked good," Andrew replied. 

"Good," she said.

She stiffened as she felt Rène's leg brush up and lean against hers from across the table. He grinned at the torture he seemed to be causing her.

"So," she said falteringly. "What are you guys doing the rest of the day?"

"Practice and work on the bikes," Andrew again replied.

"Well I am going to go take a nap, I'm beat," Rène announced rising from the table. As he left the kitchen he glanced meaningfully at Andi. She waited a few minutes before also excusing herself and went up to her room. They needed to talk. The door was cracked and as she pushed it open and entered a hand brushed up against her back and turned her around to meet a warm pair of lips. Pulling back for a moment she looked at Rène's dark brown eyes gazing intensely into hers before closing and diving down for another kiss. 

"Mmm...," he said pressing himself closer to her and running his hands up and down her back. She could feel the hard motocross gear on his shoulders/arms and chest as she let him kiss her and returned the kiss. "I hope you know what you're doing Andi," she thought. He guided her over to the bed and they sat down.

"Help me out of this stuff," he said as he kissed her neck.

She complied while he continued kissing her. Once his gear was removed he felt for Andi's robe tie and opening it. As they lay back he crawled on top of her, placing his arms on either side of her shoulders. She giggled when he nibbled on her ear and neck. When he started to work his way down she stopped him with her mouth, bringing his head back up. And again and again until he pinned her wrists/arms back with his hands.

"Rène," she exhaled. "Rène."

"Hmmm...?," he murmured.

"We should stop."

"No."

"We need to. What if one of my brothers come in?"

"I shut the door."

"It's not locked."

He ignored her and continued traveling down her neck.

"Rène,"she said again.

She tried to move her arms but he kept them pinned firmly down. She started to say something but he smothered her words with his mouth. One of his hands roamed to the front of her body while the other held her arms above her head. He shifted his weight and lowered himself farther down on her, crushing her with his weight. Wish a final gasp she kneed him in the groin causing him to release her arms. She pushed him off of her and rolled off the bed in one smooth motion. Rène gasped in (obvious) pain and rolled over to face her.

"What did you do that for?!"

(crossing her arms) "You cannot hold me hostage if I wanna stop."

"Okay okay. Don't get so upset Andrea," he said sighing.

"And why shouldn't I be upset?!," she cried.

"Why not?," he said smiling smugly. 

"Just stay away from me,"she said. "This was a bad idea to begin with."

"Come on Andrea," he said coming towards her. "Let me make it up to you," he said reaching for her waist.

"No," she said backing away. Look, I'm gonna go shower and get dressed so you just take your nap," she said exasperatedly.

"I don't think I can sleep now," he said touching her cheek. She pulled away/back from his touch, glared at him before leaving the room. He gazed after her longingly before laying back down on the bed. 

A half-hour later Andi had showered and dressed and was now sitting downstairs watching the boys play video games. She figured it was safer for her to be around them as much as possible than upstairs alone with Rène. She didn't trust him and quite frankly she didn't trust herself at the moment. She was staring off into space thinking about the current situation when Rène himself came striding down the stairs. 

"Well, that was a nice rest," he said to all of them.

"Good, we should probably head back out there pretty soon," Andrew said to him not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Hmm I feel like lunch, how about it Andrea?," Rene said.

"I don't think so," she said glaring at him. 

"Now what would your father say if he found you weren't being polite and helpful to me while he was away?," he remarked casually. 

Andi glared with hatred at him before rising and stomping off to the kitchen. She was just finishing a turkey sandwich when Rène wandered in. He leaned over her shoulder to check out the food. 

"Hmm looks good, maybe there's hope for your culinary skills after all," he said.

"Go to hell," she replied. 

"Oooh, temper temper mon cher," he said. 

"Here's your lunch," she said shoving the plate towards him.

"Vous remercier," he replied turning to go sit at the table. 

Rène had just finished his lunch and was chugging down a soda when the boys came in.

"Ready to practice?," Andy asked reluctantly.

"Oui," Rène replied. "Care to help me into my gear Andrea?," he sneered.

"No thanks," she huffed walking outside.

"What was that about?," Andy asked Rène. 

"Nothing," he replied before heading out the door also.

After another 2 hour practice everyone headed back to the garage. Andy and Jason took the bike and started to work on the engine and Rène went back to the house. He caught Andi, unaware of his presence, sitting in the guest room meditating quietly. Slowly he entered the room and closed the door quietly. Her back was facing him as he crept closer to her and slowly leaned down to put his arms around her shoulders. Andi jumped as he did so and spun around quickly.

"Rène!," she said, clearly startled. Then recovering quickly, "What do you want?"

"Je vous veux," he replied softly kneeling down on the floor next to her. He had sweat soaking in parts of his shirt and dried dirt/sweat on his face. "Je vous veux, Andrea," he repeated.

She didn't know what to say or if to move so she just sat there staring at his (admittedly) rugged, handsome face. He stared briefly at her crystal blue eyes before plunging down to kiss her soft lips. 

"Shall we take it from where we left off?," he asked seductively. Before she could respond he kissed her again, holding it longer. Andi couldn't resist it anymore, she wrapped her arms around his neck and turned to face him as they kissed passionately, crashing to the floor in a frenzy. 

"Are you going to be cooperative this time?," Rène asked.

Andi just nodded in agreement before kissing his neck and running her fingers through his hair. She helped him out of the pads/gear and sweaty jersey while he continued to kiss her passionately. Neither one of them heard the door slowly crack open and a figure peek in. 

"What the hell?," Andrew Carson exclaimed.

Andi and Rène looked up quickly at Andrew's confused/stunned form before they both scrambled to get off each other and get up.

"Uh, hi Andy," Andrea said nervously.

"Salut Andrew," Rène put in.

"Andi could I talk to you for a second?," Andrew asked pointedly.

"I'll give you two a moment," Rène said exiting the room.

Once he was gone Andrew exploded. "What the hell are you thinking?," he yelled at Andi. "One of our riders, not to mention that he's living with us! Dad'll kill you!!"

"Not if he doesn't find out," Andi tried to reason.

"Trust me, he'll find out," Andrew said. "It's only a matter of time. Besides, I thought you two hated each other!"

"Well," Andi said staring at her shoes, "We don't anymore. It just happened ok I didn't plan it!"

"Well you have to stop it," he spat back.

"No! I'm sure Dad will take it just fine, and I'm sure he won't even suspect us."

"Well I don't like it. He's a total creep Andi why don't you see that anymore?"

"Maybe he is but there's just something about him that...is different," she said.

"God I cannot believe you two! Right here in the house!"

"What? Kiss?! Where else would we do it?"

"You won't be doing it at all as long as I'm concerned," Andrew snapped.

"Andrew calm down," she reasoned. "I'm 16 years old and perfectly capable of making my own decisions alright? Just leave it alone."

Andrew didn't say anything, just frowned his disapproval at Andi and walked out of the room. He stormed past Rène who was standing outside in the hallway and into his bedroom next door. Rène walked into the guest room to talk to Andi.

"That did not sound good," he said.

"It wasn't," she replied. "He doesn't want us doing this,(motioning around the room), anymore."

"What did you say?," Rène said coming closer to her.

"No. It's none of his business anyway."

"Right," he said kissing her firmly on the lips. "I am going to go take a shower," he said leaving her with a smile.

Andi smiled back wondering how she could hate the man/guy standing before her one moment, and feel so inexplicably in awe of him the next. 

"I know it's not love," she thought, "But it's not completely lust either. He has that whole bad-boy thing going on, not to mention that killer accent."

  
  


* * *

Well that's it for now what'd you think? 


	3. Chapter3

*Later that day when the Carson=s came home: Rène actually was taking a nap now(Andi checked and was now daydreaming about him in the sunroom), Andrew was still in his room brooding about Rène and his Alittle@ sister.(she was born 2 minutes after him), and Jason was helping his parents bring in groceries. AHey kids!,@ Mr. Carson called out as they entered the house. AWe=re home!@  
  
Eventually the three older kids wandered downstairs. Rène and Andi shared a secret smile while Andrew looked on glaring at them. Mrs. Carson sensed the tension immediately and asked, AEverything ok guys?@ AYeah, fine,@ they all answered. AOokay,@ she said walking into the kitchen. Andrew continued to glare at the two as he went to talk to Mr. Carson in the living room. ADo you think he=ll tell?,@ Rène asked Andi as they watched him walk away. ANo, not yet at least,@ she replied. AWell Rène wanna see if you can beat your old time?,@ Mr. Carson asked as he entered the room again. ASure,@ he replied grabbing his gear and walking out the door. Eventually everyone came outside to watch Rène race around the track. When he was done he rode over to everyone before killing the engine. AWell how did it look?,@ he asked Mr. Carson. AMuch better,@ he said. AMuch better. How long=d you guys practice today?@ AAbout 4 hours Dad,@ Andrew said. AGood,@ Mr. Carson said approvingly to both of them. AI think you=re done for today,@ he said to Rène. Mrs. Carson headed back inside to prepare dinner and everyone else walked up to the garage. The sun was just starting to set as Andrew and Jason started taking the bike apart and Mr. Carson supervised. Rène walked outside and Andi soon followed. She found him standing behind a large tree wiping the sweat off his brow. AHey you looked good out there,@ she complimented. AMerci,@ he said smiling. They stood in silence for awhile trying to act casual in case anyone should see them. When it appeared no one was going to show Andi reached up slowly and gave Rène a kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck as his hands encircled her waist. They continued to kiss unaware that Mr. Carson had spotted just Andi standing behind the tree and was approaching them. 


End file.
